


Августовское солнце

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Pre-War, pre WWI
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Августовское солнце жестоко. Августовское солнце забрало у неё всё. Семью, дом, надежду. Январское солнце доброе, оно помогло ей вернуться к прежней жизни. Но год недолог, и вскоре снова наступил август.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1. Переохлаждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [August Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462696) by [Caelys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelys/pseuds/Caelys). 



27 декабря 1913 года. Странный период между Рождеством и кануном Нового Года. Несколько дней, что кажутся вечностью. Время словно застыло. Людям нечем заняться, кроме как проводить время с родными. Дети бегают по улицам, снежки летят во все стороны, частенько задевая ничего не подозревающих прохожих. А как только снежок попадет кому-нибудь в голову, дети бросаются врассыпную, словно снежинки во время пурги. Позади одинокий мужчина кричит: «Хулиганы! Кто вас воспитал!»

Каждый год в городах оживление. Все распевают рождественские песни и украшают ели. Каждый год, но не в этом году. Зима 1913, «та проклятая зима», как её называли, была другой. Первый снег выпал в конце октября. И с тех пор не покидал Британию. Вся страна угодила в смертельную снежную хватку, погубившую уже семь человек. Они замерзли до смерти. В полном одиночестве. Некоторых нашли лишь в конце весны, спустя месяцы после смерти. Забытых и погребенных под метровым слоем снега и льда.

Никто не помнил такой зимы. Даже старейшие горожане, которым стукнуло почти сто лет. Никогда за свою долгую жизнь они не видели ничего подобного. Некоторые даже верили, что это гнев Божий или знак грядущего Апокалипсиса.

Во время этой почти библейской катастрофы откуда ни возьмись посреди британской сельской местности появился человек верхом на лошади. Он был укутан с головы до ног, чтобы защититься от пронизывающего ветра. Можно было разглядеть лишь два сияющих, словно драгоценные камни, голубых глаза. Невозможно было определить, стар он или молод. Он горбился в седле. Чем больше он съеживался, тем больше сохранял тепла.

Но что привело сюда этого всадника? Кто осмелился пуститься в путешествие в такую погоду? Только Томас Шелби не побоялся бы отправиться по делам и осилить путь от Манчестера до Бирмингема. Преодолевая шаг за шагом, всадник ехал домой и был твердо настроен вернуться этой ночью.

Прошло несколько лет после смерти его матери и исчезновения отца. С тех пор он заботился обо всех – сестре и трех братьях, младшему из которых едва исполнилось четыре года. Поэтому в свои двадцать два с небольшим ему приходилось быть не только братом, но и главой семьи. Тяжелая задача для столь молодого человека.

Ветер дул Томми в лицо, слепил глаза. Всё словно внезапно потеряло цвет. Белоснежная земля, серые небеса и черные деревья. Куда бы он ни взглянул, везде было одно и то же. Не будь он местным, наверняка бы заблудился. Вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание. Справа было… нечто. Небольшой бугорок, похоже, кроличья нора. Он пригляделся, и вдруг бугорок ужасным образом преобразился. Из снега торчала рука, которая словно силилась привлечь внимание проезжих. На обочине едва видимой дороги лежал человек.

Еще одна жертва безмолвного убийцы – суровой зимы. Ни одно человеческое существо не заслуживало столь ужасной смерти. Замерзнуть и лежать в ожидании милосердия от явно безжалостной погоды.

Томми остановил коня возле тела. Лишенная цвета рука приобрела почти голубоватый оттенок. Сколько человек здесь пробыл? Час? День? А может, больше? Несколько секунд он не сводил взгляда с трупа, словно выражая соболезнования отлетевшей душе. Он уже собирался уезжать, но внезапная мысль заставила его остановиться. Он слышал рассказы о заживо погребенных под метрами снега, обреченных медленно задыхаться и замерзать. И знал, что самым правильным было бы проверить пульс.

Впервые после смерти матери Томми стоял так близко к безжизненному телу. Он старался держаться подальше от прикосновения смерти. Чем скорее он проверит пульс, тем быстрее отправится в путь и забудет об этом происшествии.

Однако он ошибся. Человек был жив.

***

_Была ли жизнь до войны? До того, как она изуродовала целые поколения? Они сражались за дело, которое считали правым… Но оправдывает ли оно гибель людей? Разве человеческая жизнь стоит дешевле лишь потому, что принадлежит вражескому солдату?_

_Ушедшие на фронт люди либо не вернулись, либо вернулись оболочками прежних себя. Поезда, увозившие на войну молодых здоровых мужчин, возвращались, но пустыми._

_Даже жившие на вокзале коты исчезли, словно зная, что произойдет несколько дней спустя._

_Животные всегда предчувствуют трагедию. Но на этот раз они опоздали. Это был уже конец трагедии, разразившейся больше года назад._

_Семьи разлучались. Изгонялись из родных мест. Дома, где рождалось и умирало поколение за поколением, внезапно опустели. Были брошены._

_Скрипучим деревянным дверям некому было раскрыть свои секреты._

_Пустые дома и пустые люди._

***

− Джон!!! Врача, живо!

Томми ворвался в дом весь в снегу. На руках он нес миниатюрное безжизненное тело. Если на обочине человек казался мертвецом, то сейчас выглядел еще хуже. Небольшая замерзшая кучка одежды с едва заметным телом внутри.

Стояла глубокая ночь, и в доме царила тишина, но крики Томми разбудили домочадцев. Один за другим на лестнице показались сонные родственники. Растрепанные волосы, мятая одежда. Озадаченный и слегка раздраженный шепот перешел в пораженное аханье при виде брата. Томми опустился на колени перед камином, пытаясь раздуть почти догоревший огонь.

− Томми… − полусонный и ничего не понимающий Джон попытался выяснить, что происходит, но тот был слишком занят, чтобы терять время на объяснения.

− Блядь, я сказал, позови врача!

Спустя пять минут брат, уже одетый, вышел за дверь. Остальные помогли перенести тело к огню. Задавать вопросы не осмеливался никто. В полной тишине они принялись раздевать неожиданного гостя. Один слой одежды, другой – наконец, съежившийся сверток начал приобретать человеческие очертания.

Когда сняли шарф, открылось лицо. Это была женщина. Она не дрожала, по крайней мере, сейчас. Хотя ни у кого из присутствующих не было медицинского образования, все знали, что это опасно. Её зрачки были расширены, словно от ужаса. И все же они реагировали на происходящее. Женщина двигала глазами, молча наблюдая за присутствующими.

− Томми, она не шевелится, − заметил Артур.

− И что нам делать?

− Блядь, я не знаю, не знаю…

Казалось, они прождали возвращения Джона целую вечность. Тихое тиканье часов оглушало. Каждая секунда длилась час.

Наконец, приехал доктор. Лишь Джон Шелби знал, чего стоило вытащить его из постели почти в четыре часа утра.

Выражение лица доктора было пугающим. Он вдруг понял, отчего его вызвали в такой спешке. Лежащая перед ним женщина была при смерти. Она совершенно замерзла, а пульс был настолько слабым, что он сперва решил, будто она уже мертва.

Он попросил принести смену одежды и теплую воду с медом. Следующие два часа были критическими. Если она продержится эту ночь, то скорее всего выживет.

***

В окна лился мягкий утренний свет. Впервые за три недели небо было ясным. Погода разительно отличалась от снежной бури, накрывшей Бирмингем четыре дня назад. Новая жизнь для окружающего мира и для женщины в доме.

Она очнулась в незнакомой комнате. С огромным трудом подняла тяжелые веки. Что тут такого, чего она не видела? От еще нескольких минут в пустоте ничего плохого не случится.

Наконец, тело сдалось. Еще одна маленькая победы души. Её окружала деревянная мебель в коричневых тонах. Ничего знакомого. Только кровать и комод. Но в такой крохотной комнатушке даже этих предметов было более чем достаточно. Стены были обклеены бежевыми обоями. Кое-где обои были ободраны и залатаны газетными страницами. Изрядно пожелтевшими. Окружающая обстановка сильно напомнила дом, который ей пришлось покинуть несколько месяцев назад.

Обстановка была знакома, но в то же время немного отличалась, что наводило на мысль: здесь она впервые.

Может, это рай? Неужели она умерла? Нет, не может этого быть. Рай будет похож на дом, а не на его подобие. В раю бы пахло летними пожарами, пылью, которую находишь после долгого отсутствия. Рай был бы домом. Местом, затерявшимся в переплетениях времени. Она никогда больше его не увидит, никогда не вернется. Было бы слишком жестоко после смерти осознать, что рай – не то место, куда столь сильно стремится душа.

Но этот дом показался ей реальным. Тяжелое одеяло, приподнимающееся на каждом вдохе. Тепло солнечного света, ласкающего руку. Это не рай, она не умерла. Ей предстоит прожить целую жизнь, прежде чем она увидит дом таким, каким запомнила.

Только одно не казалось реальным. Тишина. В комнате не было слышно ни единого звука.

Она попыталась встать, но едва шевельнулась. Неужели она настолько ослабела? Как она тут оказалась.

Внезапно тишину нарушили шаги.

Все ближе и ближе.

Вот они поднимаются по лестнице.

Вот приближаются к двери.

Повернулась ручка, и дверь открылась. В комнату вошел молодой человек. Он выглядел ошеломленным, словно не ожидал увидеть её в сознании. В руке у него была чашка.

− Вижу, вы пришли в себя. Надеюсь, вам лучше, − со слабой улыбкой произнес Томми.

Женщина в постели ничего не ответила. Она продолжала молча смотреть на него. Может, она не слышит? А ведь доктор предупредил, что поначалу её поведение может показаться странным. Наверное, это оно и есть.

− Вам лучше? – Томми еще раз попытался завязать разговор.

На этот раз она открыла рот, значит, услышала. Но слова, слетевшие с её уст, были незнакомы британцу. Они были произнесены быстро и звучали резко. Короткие, жесткие, даже грубые слова. Начинались и заканчивались они отчетливее. Было легко определить начало и конец каждого слова.

Томми ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Он провел рукой по бритой голове. Они смотрели друг на друга. Вновь наступила тишина. Томми на мгновение задумался и вручил чашку женщине.

− Выпейте. Вам станет лучше, − медленно и мягко произнес он.

Как убедить её не бояться его, если она его не понимает?

Он упустил из виду одно – успокаивающая речь универсальна. И пусть женщина не поняла, что именно он говорит, она уловила смысл сказанного.

− Чай, − сказала она, указывая на чашку в руках. Томми кивнул. Ему доводилось слышать, будто в некоторых местностях все сорта чая называют просто «чай».

И в то же мгновение языковой барьер рухнул. Простая коричневая жидкость стала мостом между двумя людьми.

− Томми, − сказал он, указав на себя пальцем.

− Аблена, − коротко ответила она.


	2. Глава 2. Лечение

_Балканская война. Лондон. Среда_

Блокада Софии завершена. Сербы отрезали последнее связующее звено железной дороги. Жителям Софии угрожает голод. Болгария обратилась к Румынии с просьбой открыть железную дорогу из Варны в Софию для перевозки провизии. Ожидается, что Румыния ответит согласием. Завтра в Бухаресте состоится мирная конференция. (…) Вероятно, греки и сербы откажутся подписывать «какой-либо договор о перемирии», пока Болгария не примет предложенные условия. (…) Во время Балканской войны немецкое издание «Цайт» подсчитало: сербы потеряли тридцать одну тысячу человек убитыми и ранеными, греки – восемнадцать тысяч, болгары – восемьдесят, а черногорцы – тысячу шестьсот.  
Газета «Казино энд Кайогл Курьер энд Норт-Кост Адвертайзер», выпуск от 02.08.1913, страница 2.  
…  
 _Последствия Балканской войны. Вторник, 21 августа._

Узнав, что согласно договору, подписанному в Бухаресте, город Мераникон должен перейти к болгарам, жители покинули дома, подожгли виноградники и (…) Когда все было подготовлено к эвакуации, они подожгли город. (…)  
Австралийская газета «Бордер Уотч» (Маунт-Гамбье), выпуск от 23.08.1913, страница 3.

***

4 января, 1914 год.

Прошло восемь дней с тех пор, как нашли женщину. Наступил новый год, и погода словно ощутила эту перемену – метели прекратились. В первые дни января жизнь решила стать добрее к усталым и замерзшим британцам.

А точнее, к одной заблудшей душе, волею случая очутившейся за тысячи километров от дома. Девушка поправлялась медленно, но верно. Она стала меньше спать – вместо шестнадцати часов в сутки двенадцать, а потом и вовсе только семь. День ото дня она свежела, и ее кожа начала терять застывший сероватый оттенок. Рассасывались темные круги вокруг глаз, хотя все еще были заметны.

Из-за них её лицо казалось пустым. Усталый взгляд отмеченного смертью человека.  
С каждым днем ей становилось все лучше, а через неделю она даже начала передвигаться по комнате. Первые шаги были неуверенными: казалось, что ноги Аблены сделаны изо льда, чуть не убившего её, и сломаются, едва коснувшись деревянного пола. Но она устояла.

Аблена постепенно выздоравливала. Ей становилось лучше. Но перед деревянной дверью она неизменно останавливалась. Аблена не осмеливалась выходить за пределы своего убежища. Внешний мир был другим, не похожим на эту маленькую комнатку, которая так напоминала ей дом. Здесь было безопасно. А мир снаружи был неизвестным, другим. Это убивало её. Как можно без страха встретить то, чего даже не понимаешь?

− Пол, ты уверена, что он может нам помочь? – спросил Томми, когда специально приглашенный мужчина вошел в комнату.

Тетя опередила Томми на несколько шагов, но он оттащил её от двери. Его мысли лихорадочно метались.

− Нет, но у нас нет другого выбора, − ответила Полли и скрылась за деревянной дверью.

В маленькой комнате уже сидели мужчина и Аблена. Он был намного старше, вероятно, ему было под семьдесят. Он был одним из первых русских эмигрантов в Смолл-Хит. Тех, которые появились в городе более пятидесяти лет назад. Теперь он казался просто одним из чудаков, живущих по соседству, – занимался своими делами и доживал остаток дней.

− Простите, но я не знаю, чем смогу вам помочь, − начал мужчина, обменявшись с Абленой парой фраз. За годы его взгляд потяжелел от перенесенных страданий.

− Знаю, знаю. Она, черт побери, не русская, но вы сможете хотя бы частично понять её речь. У нас и то не выходит, − перебила Полли. Сделав глубокую затяжку, она выдохнула и сменила тон: − Прошу вас, ей нужна помощь так же, как и нам.

Секунда. Еще одна затяжка. Вторая. Часы пробили час дня. Третья затяжка.

− Ладно, что вы хотите узнать?

− Кто она и как, мать её, оказалась на той дороге? – не теряя времени, Томми задал самый важный вопрос.

Последние дни домочадцы гадали, кто же эта женщина. Никто не знал даже, с чего начать, пока Полли не поговорила с Абленой. Они друг друга не поняли, но Полли удалось чуть-чуть прояснить картину. Она была уверена в одном – Аблена родом откуда-то с Востока.  
Старик глубоко вздохнул и задал несколько вопросов. Очень скоро Аблена разговорилась.   
Слово за слово. Ей было что сказать. Это была самая длинная речь, какую они от неё слышали. Она часто останавливалась, переводя дыхание. Слова душили её, но она не сдавалась.

Что-то было произнесено быстро и резко, будто она хотела как можно быстрее избавиться от мучительных воспоминаний. А рассказывая о чем-то другом, она выдавливала не более двадцати слов в минуту. Её речи не хватало плавности, присущей связной истории.

Правда заключалась в том, что ее рассказ не был связной историей. Просто ей впервые удалось поделиться событиями из своей жизни. В первый раз её кто-то поймет.

Очевидно, история была долгой. Сложно передать целую жизнь несколькими фразами. Старик часто кивал, иногда задавал вопросы, иногда просто молча смотрел на неё, терпеливо ожидая, что же еще она скажет. После разговора он смотрел на неё другими глазами.

_Товарищи по несчастью._

− Итак? – спросил Томми, когда она замолчала.

Ему не терпелось выяснить, о чем речь. Не терпелось узнать, кого он спас. Он сгорал от нетерпения и любопытства.

− У вас есть карта?

Томми покачал головой. На кой им карта?

− Её зовут Аблена, это вы уже знаете. Ей около двадцати лет, − начал старик.

Томми нетерпеливо приподнял бровь. Короче, переливание из пустого в порожнее. Все это он мог бы без помех узнать и сам.

− Вы же слышали о войне на Востоке?

Шелби явно не ожидали этого вопроса. Вероятно, раздражение на лице Томми читалось яснее, чем ему казалось. А может, старик решил сразу перейти к главному.

Разумеется, они слышали: международные колонки каждой газеты регулярно её освещали. Слышать-то они слышали, но знали мало. Да и зачем знать? В какой-то отдаленной части Европы люди воевали и умирали…

Конечно, Балканские войны были трагедией, но эта трагедия была отдаленной. Как и остальные, Шелби о ней знали, но лишь в общих чертах. К чему вникать, если их это не касается. Их жизнь не изменится из-за того, что где-то погибли тысячи незнакомых людей.

Не получив ответа, старик продолжил:

− Война закончилась прошлым летом.

В его голосе не было осуждения. Он не мог винить их, ибо сам находился в том же положении. Знал о происходящем, но оставался равнодушным.

− Её брат и отец сражались в Эдирне, но не вернулись, − на мгновение он умолк, затем продолжил: − Думаю, либо ее деревня стала частью другой стороны, либо жители покинули ее. Здесь я не очень хорошо понял рассказ. Она и её мать пытались нелегально бежать, но мать поймали на борту судна. Кажется…

− Блядь, она говорила десять минут, а вы едва перевели четыре фразы?

− Я же предупредил, что не говорю на её языке. Я понимаю контекст, а не детали, − разозлился старик.

Они нуждались в его помощи, и вот их благодарность.

− У неё здесь есть семья? Друзья? Какие-нибудь знакомые? – поспешил вмешаться Томми.  
Сейчас, когда вопросы по-прежнему остаются без ответа, споры бесполезны.

Старик перевел. В ответ получил лишь одну фразу.

− Ваша семья – её единственные знакомые.

Это был нежеланный ответ. Томми и Полли переглянулись. Блядь. Он хотел спасти замерзающего человека, а в итоге притащил в дом иностранку, ни слова не знающую по-английски.

− Простите, мы выйдем. Нам с племянником надо кое-что обсудить. Вернемся через пару минут, − Полли встала и направилась к двери.

Томми поспешил за ней. Он знал, что скажет Пол – то же, что твердит вот уже неделю.

 _«Видишь, что происходит, когда ты проявляешь гостеприимство?»_.

Едва рука Полли коснулась дверной ручки, прозвучало одно слово. Единственное слово, эхом отозвавшееся в комнате. И в этом слове были все отчаяние и страдание, которые может испытывать человек.

− Что она сказала? – спросил Томми.

− «Помогите», она просит помощи.

Дверь закрылась. Пока её судьба решалась менее чем в пяти метрах, Аблена плакала, безмолвно проклиная свою жизнь.

− Томми, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты не можешь оставить её здесь.

Ну начинается. Она приводила этот аргумент уже, наверное, раз пять. Томми сбился со счета.

− Почему не могу? Полли, ты же её видела. Ты слышала, что он сказал. Она никого не знает, мы не можем просто её выгнать!

− Если ты разрешишь ей остаться, как вы будете общаться?

− Научим.

Это факт. В доме живут пять человек, по крайней мере, у одного из них найдется на это время. Ей пригодится любое взаимодействие с языком – даже если она просто будет слушать, как говорят они. Тетя раскрыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Томми перебил:

− Пол, ты христианка. Что говорит Бог о милосердии?

На её памяти он впервые воззвал к христианству. Полли чертовски разозлилась. Бог милостив, но она не Бог.


	3. Глава 3. Меланхолия

24 июня 1914 года.

− Ада, просыпайся, − разрезал тишину тихий шепот. – Просыпайся, пора. Ада, вставай!

Аблена слегка встряхнула Аду, но, сообразив, что та крепко спит, удвоила усилия. Ада Шелби спала беспробудным сном и поначалу не поняла, что происходит. Землетрясение? Или ей снится, что она на корабле в открытом море? А может, она не спит и действительно находится на попавшем в шторм судне? Или…

Один щипок за щеку, и Ада окончательно проснулась.

− Ай, неужели было обязательно так делать? – нет, она не спала, и воды вокруг тоже не было. 

В этой части Смолл-Хит все осталось без изменений. Затхлый запах комнаты и непроглядная ночная тьма. Даже летом смог висел здесь так низко, что луна и звезды оставались невидимыми.

Честно говоря, Ада не помнила, когда в последний раз видела звезды. Лишь удушливый серый туман. Едва садилось солнце, кругом становилось темнее, серее и бесконечно печальнее.

Таково было проклятие Смолл-Хит. Забытое место – всё тут умирало. Надежды. Мечты. Жизни. 

У людей не было надежды на будущее. Каждый день в точности повторял предыдущий.  
И всё же Смолл-Хит приютил еще одну незнакомку. Стал домом, дал жизнь. Отчаявшаяся девушка в богом забытом месте.

− Одевайся. Солнце взойдет через пару часов, − прошептала Аблена.

Она уже полностью оделась и заплела длинные волосы в косу. Даже в полусонном состоянии Ада задалась вопросом, сколько Аблена уже не спит.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как она была готова и шагала к конюшне, где они условились встретиться накануне вечером. Придя туда, она обнаружила Аблену рядом с двумя лошадьми. Та уже всё приготовила и ждала лишь Аду.

− Куда мы поедем? – поинтересовалась Ада. Вопросов у неё было множество, и, хотя Аблена пыталась объяснить, Ада мало что поняла. Она была озадачена, но заинтересована.

− За город! Следуй за мной.

Аблена освоила большую часть Бирмингема всего за пять месяцев. Смолл-Хит, как лучшие районы, так и те, куда соваться ей явно не следовало. И вскоре Бирмингем стал для нее слишком мал.

Она выросла не в городе. Её домом была маленькая деревушка, где жили всего несколько сотен человек. Естественно, все друг друга знали. Бирмингем был другим. Люди проходили мимо, не здороваясь и даже не кивая. Одно она подметила – большинство даже не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Только под ноги. Словно их дух был сломлен.

Аблена не хотела становиться одной из них. Отказываться смотреть на других и молча проходить мимо было ненормально. И поначалу она пыталась быть вежливой – здоровалась с каждым человеком, чье лицо узнавала на улице.

Но вскоре перестала, поскольку никто ей не отвечал. Один старик даже плюнул в лицо. Отвратительно. Мерзко. Она поняла, сколь холодны эти люди. Почти бессердечны.

Сделав это открытие, она захотела уехать. Но куда? Она обрела дом. Тот самый, где её приютили. Семью, которая приняла её. Семью, которая заботилась о ней, а она – о них. Она не могла их бросить.

Крохотный домик во враждебно настроенном городе.

Аблена уверенно скакала сквозь кромешную тьму и пустые улицы. Фабрики. Маленькие, заброшенные на вид домики. Нищета. Она спешила убежать от всего этого, вернуться на родину. Туда, где она выросла.

Едва девушки миновали последний дом на окраине Бирмингема, Аблена пришпорила лошадь. И тут даже выросшая в седле Ада с трудом поспевала за ней.

Маленькие грунтовые дороги, ведущие, скорее всего, в никуда. Поля, окруженные лесами. Желтое и зеленое уходило к бесконечному горизонту. Сейчас, когда солнце еще не взошло, время, казалось, застыло. В мире были лишь они сами да сотни воспоминаний, роившихся в голове Аблены.

Они душили. Они топили. Каждый вздох давался с большим трудом, нежели предыдущий. В этот миг она была не одинока. С ней были бабушка, семья, девочки, с которыми она выросла. Она могла поклясться, что слышит их голоса. Ветер нес их слова сквозь тысячи километров. Из могил.

С детства она знала, что если заблудится, то домой приведет тропинка посреди поля. Таково было неписаное правило. Иди по тропинке.

Проклятье, она исходила все тропы в Бирмингеме, но все они вели в одно место – в новый дом. И она с этим смирилась. Ее домом было узкое двухэтажное здание в Смолл-Хит. Ее домом были четыре брата и одна сестра. Ее домом было самое чужое место, какое только можно вообразить. Ее домом был он.

− Скажи, что мы здесь делаем? – спросила Ада, когда Аблена, наконец, приостановила лошадь.

− Сегодня особенный день.

− Ты это уже говорила, объясни толком.

− Сегодня праздник, мы дома зовем его Еньовден. Он… − некоторое время Аблена молчала, не зная, как подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить традицию. В этот миг языковой барьер из барьера стал стеной. – До восхода солнца надо собрать травы и цветы.

− Но почему именно до восхода солнца? – недоумевала Ада, спрыгнув с лошади.

− До восхода они обладают наибольшей силой. Хранят здоровье. Надежно. Пошли, научу.

Аблена взяла Аду за руку и повела ее. Так же, как много лет назад её вела бабушка. Это было знание, передающееся из поколения в поколение. От матери к дочери.

Несмотря на молодость, Аблене пришлось примерить роль старшей, более опытной женщины.

Слово за слово. Знаниями делились. Традиции передавали.

От сестры к сестре.

***

− Что они делают? – спросил Томми.

Он вернулся как раз к уроку английского Аблены. Это было обычным делом. Каждый день с девушкой кто-нибудь занимался по несколько часов. Чаще всего это был Томми. Потому, что от Артура и Джона она научилась только ругаться, как матрос.

− Понятия не имею. Они там с утра сидят, − ответил Джон, выкуривая пятую сигарету за день.

Почти полчаса он наблюдал в окно за Абленой и своей сестрой, сидящими в маленьком дворике. Они брали разные растения и что-то с ними делали. Почти в состоянии транса он смотрел, как иностранка напевает песню, изредка прерываясь, чтобы что-то сказать или поправить активно помогающую ей Аду.

Вернулись девушки после семи утра. Сейчас было около четырех часов вечера, а они все еще сидели на заднем дворе. Над ними светило теплое июньское солнце.

− Финн, что там происходит? – спросил Томми младшего брата, выбежавшего из комнаты.

− Они плетут венки! – восторженно воскликнул мальчишка, собираясь присоединиться к старшей сестре.

− Нет, Финн. Это не венки, − поправила Ада, хотя поделка из цветов у нее в руках подозрительно походила именно на венок.

− Тогда что это? Сперва вы исчезаете с утра пораньше, теперь это, − Томми вышел вслед за братом.

Места у стола не хватало, и ему пришлось поставить стул около стены дома.

− Можно я объясню, я же, кажется, все правильно поняла на этот раз? – спросила Ада у подруги. Та лишь коротко кивнула, и Ада продолжила: − Сегодня день летнего солнцестояния!

− И?

− Сегодня цветы и растения обладают особенной силой. Прежде, чем ты спросишь, скажу сразу: я не знаю, почему и как, но они верят, что зелень, собранная до восхода солнца, убережет домочадцев, если я правильно поняла, от болезней и злых духов.

− И как же?

− Я покажу, − Аблена встала и жестом попросила Томми последовать её примеру.

В руке у неё был так называемый венок. Их разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Лицом к лицу. Томми возвышался над ней. Аблена протянула руки и, не говоря ни слова, надела венок ему на голову.

«Что бы она ни говорила, это венок», − подумал Томми.

Тут же, не прерывая зрительного контакта, касаясь руками его макушки, Аблена вновь запела песню. Медленно и тихо. С каждым словом все громче. Сильнее. Незнакомые слова из неведомой страны.

Глаза в глаза. Почти не моргая. Шеей он ощущал её теплое дыхание. Время не то помчалось вперед, не то остановилось. Трудно было сказать наверняка. В их крохотном коконе времени словно не существовало.

− Значит, теперь я защищен от злых духов? – пробормотал Томми, когда песня смолкла.

− Да. Ты будешь жить.

Это было личное, интимное. Что-то неуловимо изменилось, когда Томми вновь уселся на стул. Он не верил ни во что потустороннее, но защищенным себя ощутил.

Даже когда Аблена проделала тот же ритуал с его братьями и сестрой, он почувствовал разницу. Хотя действия были теми же. Как и песня. Но во время этого странного ритуала она закрывала глаза.

Глаза, говорившие столь о многом.

Каким бы странным ни был вечер, он стал еще более причудливым. Когда Аблена, словно из ниоткуда, выволокла полное ведро воды.

На этот раз удивилась даже Ада. Ладно, венки имели какой-то смысл, но это было нечто новенькое.

− Итак, − начала Аблена. – Это тихая вода. Её надо настаивать ночью, под звездами. Мы её используем в особые дни.

Ада выглядела такой растерянной, что Томми едва сдержал смех.

− И для чего же она нужна?

− Помнишь, вчера я попросила у тебя кольцо? – Аблена кивнула на ведро.

Подойдя ближе, Ада увидела в ведре свое кольцо, рядом лежали растения, немного овса и кулон Аблены.

− Это делается для брака. С человеком, которого ты любишь. Возьми кольцо и овес. Положи под подушку. Тот, кто тебе приснится, станет твоим мужем.

При этих словах Ада просияла. Кандидат у неё имелся, и Аблена это знала. Фредди Торн. Мужчина, с которым она проводила много времени. Единственный, на кого Ада положила глаз. И причина происходящего. Аблене было известно, как много он значит для Ады, поэтому она решила показать ей еще один ритуал.

Когда Аблена вынимала кольцо, она не смогла не вспомнить те глаза, которые видела во сне несколько лет назад. До боли знакомые глаза. Те самые глаза, которые она увидела, когда очнулась и началась её новая жизнь.


	4. Глава 4. Ни рая, ни ада

На вокзале было полно народу. Целые семьи провожали близких. Бесчисленные лица медленно сливались в одно. У десятков людей был одинаковый взгляд. Всех охватило беспокойство.

Сердце маленького города билось здесь, ожидая посадки на поезда. Вместе с этими мужчинами.

Если бы кто-то увидел происходящее, то немедленно предположил бы, что близится свадьба, праздник или что-то в том духе… Но не война. Здесь отмечали праздник жизни. Мужчины отправлялись, одетые в новые обновки. Женщины и дети прощались с мужьями и отцами. Бог знает, когда они вернутся. Но они ничуть не боялись. Люди надеялись. Мужчины скоро вернутся.

Всего пара месяцев, и всё будет кончено. _Через пару месяцев… это оказалось ложью_.

Мужчины пели. Мужчины ликовали.

Они еще не видели смерти и разрушения. Война была им чужда. Немудрено. Последняя война была тридцать лет назад. Одни тогда даже не родились, другие были совсем детьми. Детьми, не осознававшими, что происходит.

Эти мужчины надеялись.

Война была оправдана. Если возможно оправдать убийство другого человека. Ведь священники твердили, что жизнь драгоценна; _до тех пор, пока не принадлежит вражескому солдату_. В этом случае потеря человеческой жизни приравнивается к убийству червяка.

− Ты же вернешься, правда?

− Быстрее, чем ты поймешь, что я ушел, − беззаботно ответил брат Аблены.

Он был так уверен в своих словах…

Последнее объятие – и он исчез. Объятие, которое выразило всю их любовь. Брат и сестра, неразлучные с самого рождения. Теперь они боялись прощаться, не зная, когда увидятся вновь. Они не сказали: «Я буду скучать», потому что и так это знали.

Его последние слова оказались ложью. Чертовски жестокой ложью. Он не вернулся. Никто из этих мужчин не вернулся. Они остались в безымянных могилах на ничьей земле. Единственное, что вернулось, – письма, уведомлявшие их семьи о потере.

***

Стояло раннее утро. Августовское солнце едва взошло над холмом и мягко освещало подернутый дымом Бирмингем. Было слишком рано, но Шелби встали. Не только проснулись, но даже успели спуститься. И кричали.

Отчетливо раздавались приглушенные женские крики. Даже сквозь стены, разделявшие комнаты. Крики были громкими, и слышно их было превосходно.

Что-то случилось. Аблена чувствовала это. Случилось нечто ужасное. С упавшим сердцем она встала. Она не знала, стоит ли идти выяснять, что стряслось, все же семейные дела это семейные дела. Но что-то в этих криках зацепило её. В них звучала настолько трагичная, понятная всем боль, что она поняла: надо идти. Аблена должна была помочь.

Она ступала шаг за шагом по деревянному полу. С каждый сантиметром крики становились все громче. Аблена не понимала. Так много незнакомых слов. О чем они спорят? Почему Ада плачет? Аблена разобрала лишь несколько слов. Финн…Семья… Покидать…

− Аби, почему они кричат? – маленький Финн стоял в конце коридора, рядом с лестницей.

Бедный ребенок. Обычно старшие Шелби ограждали его от своих трудностей. Ругались на улице или вообще старались не повышать голос. Дети должны оставаться детьми. И какое бы незаконное дерьмо ни творилось кругом, Финна оберегали от этого. У него должно быть нормальное детство.

Но не в этот раз. Вопрос был настолько серьезным, что они позабыли даже о младшем братишке.

− Все в порядке. Иди к себе.

Финн помотал головой. Какое «иди к себе», когда тут такое творится? Мальчик подбежал к Аблене. Через несколько секунд она уже стояла на коленях и обнимала его.

− Все в порядке.

− Мне страшно, − воскликнул Финн, спрятав лицо в её волосах.

«Мне тоже», − подумала, но не сказала вслух Аблена.

Не надо Финну об этом знать. Взрослые должны быть храбрыми и сильными. Бесстрашными.

− Я позабочусь о твоей семье. Всё будет хорошо, − произнесла она.

В ответ Финн лишь кивнул. Поразмыслив, он все же направился к себе.

«Всё хорошо». Ложь. Ложь, которую она столько раз слышала от матери. С братом и отцом много месяцев всё было хорошо… Пока их не стало. Пока они не умерли. И сейчас она повторяет это другому ребенку. Просто на чужом языке.

Наконец, Аблена поняла, почему её мать лгала. Наконец, она поняла, почему ложь иногда необходима.

Аблена спустилась по лестнице. Давно она так не боялась. Так давно, что начала забывать, что такое страх. Она чувствовала себя в безопасности с тех пор, как начала жить у Шелби. Несмотря на творившееся в их жизни дерьмо, они были настоящей семьей. Которая спорит, ненавидит, но заботится друг о друге.

Произошло нечто ужасное.

Ада плакала. По её лицу струились слезы. Артур, Джон и Томми тоже были там. В глазах у них было одно и то же – решимость и чувство вины. Они уже приняли решение. Они должны были поступить правильно, хотя понимали, что разбивают сердце сестре.

На столе лежала ежедневная газета. Аблена смогла понять лишь одно слово, но этого было достаточно. Она прекрасно знала его значение.

Война.

***

Среда, 5 августа, 1914 года.

Состояние войны.

4 августа 1914 года правительство Его Величества сообщило германскому правительству, что, если к полуночи того же дня не будет получен удовлетворительный ответ на просьбу правительства Его Величества о заверении в том, что Германия будет уважать нейтралитет Бельгии, правительство Его Величества сочтет себя обязанным принять все возможные меры для поддержания этого нейтралитета и соблюдения договора, участником которого Германия является в той же мере, что и Великобритания.

После этого сообщения посол Его Величества в Берлине был вынужден затребовать паспорт, а правительство Его Величество официально уведомило германское правительство о том, что с 11 часов сегодняшнего дня страны вступают в состояние войны.

Министерство иностранных дел,  
4 августа 1914 года.

***

Со слезами Аблена молилась изо всех сил. Маленькая деревянная иконка молчала. Оставалась глуха к её крикам и мольбам. Эта иконка была одной из немногих вещей, которые ей удалось забрать из дома.

Теперь Аблена стояла в той же позе, что и её мать два года назад. Молилась, стоя на коленях возле кровати. Молилась, чтобы члены её семьи вернулись. Живыми.

Стук в дверь прервал её молитву.

− Есть минутка? – льющийся из открытой двери свет разрезал пополам темную комнату. Полная темнота и желтая полоска.

Аблена утерла слезы, но не повернулась к вошедшему.

− Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь… − начал Томми, сделав шаг вперед и осветив комнату.

− Нет. Не знаешь, − голос Аблены надломился. Она плакала уже больше часа, ей было трудно говорить. – Я видела войну, Томми. Я знаю, что она делает с людьми. Ты либо не вернешься, либо вернешься сломленным.

Она говорила медленно. Тщательно подбирая и взвешивая слова. Она знала, что это самые важные сказанные ею слова с тех пор, как она приехала в Бирмингем. Только бы не облажаться. Хотя её английский по-прежнему был далек от совершенства, она вложила в эти несколько слов все сердце и разум.

Её голос казался надломленным. У неё безжалостно отняли жизнь. У неё нет дома. Нет семьи. Словно нет самой себя. Чужачка в чужой стране. И теперь у неё на глазах её жизнь рушилась во второй раз.

− Мы будем вместе, Артур, Джон и я, − Томми положил руку ей на плечо. – Встань, пожалуйста, с пола.

Аблена не сопротивлялось, когда её взяли на руки и перенесли. Неважно, сворачивалась ли она калачиком на полу или прислонялась к Томми на кровати. Ничто не могло облегчить боль.

− Какая разница? Мои отец и брат тоже были вместе, посмотри, как они закончили.

Томми открыл рот, но слов не нашел. Как можно спорить с человеком, который прошел ад и вернулся обратно?

Вместо этого он просто погладил её по голове, и по её щекам вновь заструились слезы.

− Ада и Финн уже потеряли родителей. Не заставляй их пройти через то же, что и я.

Почти инстинктивно Аблена приблизилась к Томми. Свернулась калачиком рядом с ним.  
Она почти никогда не упоминала о своей семье и о прошлой жизни. Эти несколько фраз были именно тем, что требовалось Томми, чтобы понять, через что она прошла. Он крепко обнял миниатюрную фигурку, почти как в тот день, когда нашел её.

− Не заставлю. Обещаю, − он поцеловал её в лоб.

Обнимал так, словно она хрустальная. Её слезы падали на его рубашку. Пропитывали её печалью и скорбью.

***

На вокзале было полно народу. Безымянные, безликие люди. Аблене была хорошо знакома эта сцена. Люди прощаются с близкими. Как сейчас Ада, Полли, Финн и она сама.  
Прощались с последним из братьев, покинувшим Смолл-Хит. Томми.

Уже две недели прошло с тех пор, как уехали Джон и Артур. Две недели, и в доме стало значительно тише. Спокойнее. Уехал Артур, и некому было болтать на повышенных тонах даже поздно ночью. Уехал Джон, и читать Финну перед сном теперь приходилось кому-нибудь другого, хотя Финн отрицал, что хочет слушать именно Джона.

Его детский ум не понимал, что происходит и почему братьев нет рядом. Он просто знал, что они вернутся. Рано или поздно.

Когда Томми сказал, что он, Артур и Джон будут вместе, он лгал. Его братьев отправили во Францию. А его посылали в место, название которого он даже выговорить не мог. Доброполье.

Аблена разрыдалась, узнав, что Томми туда призвали. Он будет вынужден сражаться с её соотечественниками. Ему придется напасть на страну, которую она привыкла называть родиной.

Её старый дом воевал с новым. И выжить суждено лишь одному.

Томми сел в поезд. Вместе с ним ехали множество ровесников. Все они были слишком молоды, чтобы убивать или погибнуть. Конечно, второй вариант им и в голову не приходил, ведь когда ты так молод, смерть кажется чем-то чужеродным.

Три женщины, стоявшие рядом с поездом, стоически молчали. Они уже выплакали все слезы и теперь попросту устали. Устали, а ведь война еще даже не началась. Полли обнимала младшего из братьев, он махал рукой своему Томми. С улыбкой и смехом.

Свисток возвестил о том, что поезд вот-вот тронется. Услышав этот звук, Ада попросту потеряла самообладание. С её губ срывались истерические крики. Почти нечеловеческие. И даже Аблена не могла её успокоить. Ада горевала о разбитой семье.

Еще минута – и Томми здесь не будет.

Он открыл окно и попытался окликнуть сестру, но его голос потонул в рыданиях и звуках отъезжающего поезда.

Станция все отдалялась, а Томми полез в карман и достал несколько памятных вещей. Среди них был белоснежный носовой платок с вышитыми красной нитью инициалами «А.Ш.»  
Инициалы новой Шелби. Не кровью, но сердцем заслужившей эту фамилию. Той, кому он доверил заботу о своих родных, пока его не будет.

Аблены Шелби.


End file.
